Cinderfella
by Kyshauna2
Summary: Naruto lives with his stepmother Karin and his stepsisters Ino and Sakura. He is forced to dress like a nerd because of his beauty. He only has one friend Gaara who is also a nerd, but when thier crushes Sasuke and Neji return and host a school party will Naruto be able to leave the house and capture the heart of his crush. SasuNaru NejiGaa KakaIru. Also Naru and Gaa have a talent!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway village, lived a very beautiful, honest and caring girl named Cinderella. She lost her mom due to a sickness. Their mom's death cost their lives to go downhill and they needed financial help. The dad decided to remarry. The woman was a sweet lady with two daughters. Cinder was happy to have a family again, unaware of her new mom and sisters hate and jealousy for her beauty. Until her dad died, and Blah, Blah, Blah. This isn't the nineteenth hundreds. This the twenty first century. No more of the "Once upon a time" stuff. This is my new version of Cinderella, or should I say Cinderfella (smirks evilly). Now let's start over.


	2. Chapter 2

_ One not upon a time, on a sunny beautiful day. The bright sun shun on a bright orange room onto a cute boys face with three whiskers scars on each cheek. It seemed like it was going to be a good day._

_ "Naruto, get your sorry ass up and make our breakfast,"an angry voice yelled waking Naruto up._

_ "Ugh, yes Ms. Karin-sama". Ok, so maybe not a good day._

_ Naruto got out of bed and started to walk to the closet. The light shining on him like an angel again. He had golden hair that went perfectly with his sky blue eyes , that could rival the sky . He opened his closet door and picked the first pair of clothes in his closet. A white button down shirt with a blue and green sweater. He then took off his pajamas pants and put on blue jeans with an orange plain belt to make sure his pants don't sag. He walked over to his mirror/dresser (don't know what is called ) and put on his big, brown, round glasses on. After that he put concealer on his cute whiskered shaped scars._

_ 'Man I hate going to school like this, I look so dorky.'_

_ "Naruto, get down here,"Karin yelled again._

_ "Yes, Ms. Karin."_

_ Naruto ran out the small-sized room made up of only his bed, dresser and closet. He ran through the long hallway to the 50 step stairs. He was about to run down the stairs until two bright-haired things hit him._

_ "Watch where your going, you ugly troll," the pink haired yelled pushing Naruto into the wall. She had on a blue shirt that said "perfect" on it and was wearing a black skirt with pink tights. She was his bitch step-sister number 1: Sakura._

_ "I should be saying that to you" Naruto murmured, but was loud enough for them to hear._

_ "What did you say nerd?" the blond asked. She had on a black shirt with red roses and blue jean pants on. Her gold earings shoke revealing her name in them. Bitch step sister number 2 : Ino_

_ "I asked, what did you want to eat for breakfast," Naruto lied._

_ "That's what I thought, and I want scrambled eggs with hash browns and non-pulp orange juice." Sakura answered._

_ " I want my usual, please," Ino said before they all started to walk down the mansion sized stairs. At the bottom they meet the glare of the wicked witch._

_ "Naruto this is my last time telling you get in that kitchen now and make me my breakfast." Karin had on a small tank top showing to much almost making Naruto puke and some mini short shorts on. Naruto guessing she was exercizing. Which was not helping at all. Naruto proceeded to the kitchen, Ten minutes later he came out with three plates and a bowl of ramen._

_ " 'Bout time, thought I had to go in there."_

_ "After giving them their plates Naruto started to eat his ramen , daydreaming about the day his life was changed._

_ FLASHBACK TIME: _

_ "**I believe I can fly"**_

_** "I believe I can touch the sky"**_

_** "I think about it every night and day"**_

_** "Spread my wings and fly away" **_

_"Bravo,bravo, that was amazing Naru-chan, I can't wait til my little boy becomes a star," a beautiful woman with fair skin, red-orange hair and blue eyes said._

_ "I agree honey, our baby boy is going to be famous" a man who looked like an older clone of Naruto said.__ Just when Naruto was about to sing again, rain started to come from nowhere."Oh, no it's starting to rain, hope we get home safe." You know when people say karma is a bitch I agree. An hour later when Naruto was asleep, the rain had gotten rough and there just so happened to be a drunk driver on the road._

_ "Ah, Minato-koi look out." Kushina yelled in horror as the truck came towards them. Trying to turn, to move out the way, they sled off the damp road onto the grass and flipped over. Naruto blacked out after that._

* * *

_ Naruto woke up again, in a white room full of electrical equipment._

_ "Oh, your up," a man with brown shot hair in a high ponytail and a long scar across nose._

_ "Iruka-san where am I?"_

_ "You're in the hospital because you were in an accident."_

_ "Where's oba and oto-san?"_

_ "Naruto th-they didn't make i-it, I'm sorry,they passed away a couple of days ago while you were asleep,"he said failing to hold back his tears. _

_"It's ok, it was their time, and they're probably happy having each other and are waiting for me to join soon," smiling, but if you look closely you could see the sadness in his eyes._

_ "Naruto you are so strong I know your parents were glad to have a kid like you, I have to go to class, but I coming back later." Iruka kissed his forehead and headed for the door." Oh and my sister is coming tomorrow, so good luck," he said giving a smile and leaving.__  
Naruto laughing thinking of Iruka sister, Karin. Naruto saw tears on his clothes and realized he was crying. He began to cry himself to sleep._

* * *

_( Man the days are going by fast.)_

_ The next day, Naruto was on the hospital bed watching spongebob, when suddenly he heard a large slam._

_ "Oh, the horror, it's true, my love Minato gone," a red-headed woman with red eyes and black square glasses, screamed/cried horror. "It's all that ratchet wife of his fault, she was bad luck. He could of had me, but no he choose her. She must've possesed his mind." She had on an expensive looking black dress with expensive looking heels._

_ "Hi Karin-sama," Naruto said rolling his eyes at the dramatic witch._

_ "Get dress, your living with me.'_

_ "What,why?"_

_ "Because you look like my Minato and I love his face and I know he would want me to take care of you. Besides I need a maid around the house and buying one is to much of an hassle," she answered._

_ "Mom that won't work he's to cute." a pink headed girl said with a iPod in her hand. She had on a pink v-neck and blue jean short shorts. Her pink hair was up to her shoulders that was tied with a red ribbon. Her emerald eyes were her best feature._

_ "I agree with Sakura-chan, mom, we could lose our popularity if people saw us with him, besides were the cute ones." the Blondie said. Her hair was in a long ponytail to her back, and she had her long bangs over her eye. She had on a green tee that said " I'm pretty I know" on it . Her blue jean pants had sparkles on them that brung out her pale baby blue eyes that wouldn't even be able to compare to Naruto's._

_ "Oh, I have a plan, besides he is Minato's child, yeah he'll be cute. No matter how hideous his mom was." Thus starting the story of Cinderfella with the Wicked Bitc- , I mean witch and the evil step sisters, but where is our prince._

* * *

_Sorry I messed up on the first chapter , I'm new to this it's my first time so heh hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews so far. Need 5 reviews before next chapter. PLEEAAASSSSE REVIEW or I'll starve. JK JK . BUT REVIEW PLEASE_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far.

I'm sorry I forgot to mention Naruto and Gaara are 16 and Sasuke and Neji are 17. Naruto was 8 when his parents died. Also just some extra info Kakashi is 28 and Iruka is 26. Sakura and Ino are 17 and the Wicked Witch(Karin) is 34.

* * *

**Sasuke and Neji P.O.V:**

_"Sasuke get up," a smooth mascular voice spoke._

_"Sasuke we have to go, get up," he said louder shaking the boy in the bed._

_"Mmmm, Shakira I will marry you," Sasuke said wrappig his arms around the others neck. _

_"Sasuke," he yelled pushing the boy off the bed._

_"Ah, what the hell Neji," the other yelled picking himself off the floor._

_"One it's time for school, two you were clinging on to me thinking I was Shakira, again._

_"Hn," he apologized then walked over to get his clothes._

_"For a gay guy, you sure think about Shaakira alot."_

_"I may be gay, but I know how to apprieciate the ladies."_

_ Neji walked into the bathroom, leaving Sauske to change in the room, and came out five minutes later. He had his long brown hair in a ponytail at the bottom, that brought out his cute pale lavender eyes. His black shirt said "Hi Mom" on it like the dude from Lmfao. He had on baggy blue jeans with bleach and cut spots on them. One look and you would faint of the heat. He my friend, is the one and only Neji Hyuuga, but don't forget about the other there._

_"Sasuke are you ready?"_

_"Hn, the boy answered while leaving the room fo breakfast. Now ladies I don't have much to say about Sasuke Uchiha. Beside the fact that he is super HOT. He had on a blue button down shirt like Naruto, except the first three were unbuttoned showing off his sexy collarbone. His Blue jeans were so tight his butt just poked out. XD. His hair was to his back and made a duck ass shape. His flawless moonlight skin just made you want to kiss, and lets not forget his beautiful obisidian eyes._

_"Gosh, I love you vocabulary."_

_"Morning, you two," a man said at a table eating cereal. He had silver messy hair. He had on a blue mask that covered half his face, but didn't hide his hotness. He had on a plain blue shirt with black leather jacket. His blue jeans were black and cut up like Neji's._

_"As an agent, Kakashi, I don't think your supost to dress like a rockstar," Sasuke said grabbing a bowl and sitting on the other side of the man._

_"Well I thought I would try something new, seeing how this is the new trend and all."_

_"Please, you just want to impress Iruka-sensi now that we get to go to school again." Neji said doing the same a Sasuke._

_"Oh, I forgot Iruka-chan was your teacher, Kakashi lied, happy no one could see the very light blush on his cheeks. "Anyways remember ya'll are hosting the talent search party this Friday._

_"We just get to school and now we have another job to do." Neji argueed._

_"Yep,so have fun with that, now speaking of school let's go before ya'll are late." After that they got up and exited the huge kitchen, they walked into large living room with 50 inch flat screen and large couch and a loveseat in it. They grabbed their bag and headed for the door. Outside they meet a person infront of limo. The man opened the door and they all got in. They drove in silence until a certain dark brown haired boy thought of something revolting._

_"I just remembered something."_

_"What," an now more interested Uchiha asked._

_"Guess to annoying colorful things," Neji answered. It took the Sasuke and Kakashi a thought before they found the right answer._

_"Sakura and Ino," they chorused._

_"I almost forgot about them, I remember Sakura took my first kiss by force, I had to wash my mouth out for days."_

_"Do you remember their faces when we told them we were gay?" Neji asked._

_"That was priceless, they even started crying, then said they well turn us staight."_

_"Well lets just see how that goes," Kakashi said while jesturing that they made their destination. Sasuke about to get out the door till he was pulled back showing all the paparazzi around the car. Oh no our poor princes, well let's get back to are main princess._

**Naruto's P.O.V 20 Minutes ago before Sasuke and Neji part:**

_"Naruto, snap out of it," an angry witch yelled. "I've been calling you for two minutes already, you need to go to school. Your face is starting to make me puke,now go."_

_ "Oh,yes ma'am," Naruto said running out grabbing his bag. "Wait,"Naruto shouted at the driving car._

_"Sorry loser, you were too late, see you at school 'brother'," Ino yelled out the window._

_"Oh, you got to be fucking keeding me", Naruto yelled at the empty driveway. 'I guess I'm taking the bus.' Naruto told himself walking towards the bus stop. 10 minutes later a bus stopped in front of Naruto._

_"Hi Naru-chan, let me guess your sisters left you again," a man with long white spiky hair with teo long red lines going down his black eyes and cheeks._

_"One Jiraiya-san I'm a boy, two your right they drove off again," Naruto said taking out his money._

_"Aw, but when you take off your glasses and put on a dress, you look so cute, and it's free."_

_"That only happened because I lost a bet to Gaara, and thanks," naruto said heading to his favorite spot in the back. Naruto happy no one was on the bus and decided to write more lyrics in his song book not aware of the minutes passing by, before he knew it he was at school._

_He looked at the scool infront of him through the window. 'Ah Hk Academy the snobby rich shcool made up of wanna be singers and actors.' Naruto then putting his book away and ran to the front hugging Jiraiya._

_"Bye, thanks for the ride, see you later," he waved then ran toward the school door. Running he past a limo with people surronding it. 'Hm probably another rich snob.' Naruto pushed the front door to the school open and ran through the hall looking for his class._

_Boom, the loud slamming door made everyone turn towards the panting blonde._

_"Aw, Mr. Uzumaki you finally show up Iruka says._

_"Sorry Iruka-sensi." I missed my ride," Naruto said glaring at the laughing Sakura and Ino._

_"Well that excuse won't get you out of detention, Iruka said winking making sure no one was watching. Naruto pretended to look pissed, but was smiling on the inside, knowing he wasn't in real trouble. Naruto then grabbed a chair in the back and sat in his seat. On the left was a window Naruto loved looking at, but on the right was his best friend Gaara and Garra have been friends since they were 8 .They could relate to each other because the both were the same. They both lost their parents at a young age and were both dorky nerds outcast. Gaara had on a red shirt with black sependers on and high blue jeans. He had fire red hair and the words "ai" which means love, tattoed on this right temple, but no one knows, only Iruka and Naruto because he covers it. _

_"So let me guess the evil step-sisters left you again."_

_"Gosh, Gaara you know me so well. I couldn't even sleep because of the wicked witch singing to Justin Beiber." We both started picturing her dancing aroung in her room singing "Baby" an busted out laughing. Then we hear the door open and girls sceaming._

_"Oh,my gosh it's Sasuke and Neji," we heard Ino yell._

_Both the nerd looked up and saw their dream husbands infront of them and froze._

* * *

_Yeah,are pinces and princesses meet again. Soon more drama to come. PLLLLEASE review. _


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for not updating yet. I have complete writers block and to top it off I have a lot of schoolwork to do. I bet some of y'all are like " man I thought she updated her chapter, but instead it's that stupid writers block shit." Am I right. :-P . Any ways I promise i'll have the next chapter out sometime next month, so don't kill me. :'(


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so sorry, I had like very bad writer's block and I kept thinking this story was not very good and I should stop writing it. Then I got over 50 follows and that surprised me, anywho I decided to continue this for all my followers( and not because I'm scared of my sister who might kill me if I stop writing this.) Now no more talking or writing I guess, onto the story.

**Disclaimer : If you do not see Sasuke raping Naru-chan, then I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Review Time :**

_"Oh, my gosh it's Sasuke and Neji ," we heard Ino yell. _

_Both of the nerds looked up and saw their dream husbands in front of them and froze._

**Regular Time: Naruto's P.O.V**

**'**Sasuke and Neji, the actors and singers,' Naruto asked himself. Last time I heard about them they were on tour, they must of been the people in the limo earlier. They are just as handsome in person as on tv. Neji long hair really is a nice factor of his body and he was very beautiful, but my heart belongs to the one by his side. Yep, I Naruto Uzumaki was in love with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. They way he held himself was attractive, and his voice, I swear everytime he sung my heart skipped a beat. Ugh I'm starting to sound like a love sick girl. You are a man Naruto act like one. Besides let's face the facts I'll never get with him. he's rich I'm an orphan. He sings for a living, I clean toilets. Oh and my favorite is Sakura is madly in love with him. I would never have a chance , but one could always dream. Gaara probably thinking the same thing about Neji. He doesn't even have to tell me he liked him, I knew the moment I say him drooling over my phone wallpaper, which consisted of Sasuke and Neji in some very sexy clothing. And I knew it wasn't Sasuke he was drooling over because the picture was zoomed in until Neji was the only one to be seen. I could read him like a book. I am his twin from different family. "-Narutooooo". Huh, where did that come from.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Narutoooo, Gaaarraa" Iruka yelled while everyone stared at the two, who apparently were lost in thought.

"Huh", Naruto said falling out of his chair onto the floor, unconsciously holding on to Gaara. We all know cause and effect right well, Naruto's hold on Gaara's shirt caused him to fall on top of Naruto joining him on the floor. Everyone stared in silence until that one annoying pink haired bitch had to say-

" Haa Haa, what dorks, you can't even seat right without making a fool out of yourselves," Sakura laughed soon joined by Ino then the whole class. "We should probably send them back to grade school, maybe they might learn something." She said loudly to Ino.

"I agree, for nerds they sure are stupid."

"That's enough, all of you be quiet." The voice said aggressively, making everyone shut up. They knew not to disobey Iruka-sensei when he was mad, it wasn't a pretty sight. "Sakura, Ino , I suggest you be quiet as well unless you want to have detention for the rest of the week? Sakura and Ino, not wanting to miss the Fashion show tomorrow, quieted their laughter. " Yes, Sensei" they chorused. " Now that I have your attention, he said as Naruto and Gaara got back in their seats rubbing their head in pain. " Sasuke and Neji as I said before please take the seats in front of Naruto and Gaara please.

"Hn" was all the reply Iruka got from the boys as they walked to their instructed seats. As they walked they couldn't help get annoyed how they got everyone's attention. Some girls pushing up there boobs and making duck faces that the guess was used to look cute. The worst was Sakura and Ino were looking at them as if they were free candy. What evil demon put them in the same class together. Thanking the lords they at least did not have to seat next to them as they took their seat.

"Now you two, go to the nurses office." Sensei said pointing to, well you could already guess. " Ok" was the mumbled reply he got back from the two as they picked up there things and headed out the door. " And don't forget detention."

* * *

**With Naruto and Gaara:**

"Gosh Naruto could you be any less clumsy," Gaara asked as they walked towards the infirmary.

"Sorry Gaara, I was surprised and went super reflex style. Sorry I messed up your chance looking cool in front of Neji."

"That's ok, besides it's not like I like him anyways. ' That is so a lie' both thought in their head. " Oh really, tell me Gaara why were you not paying attention when Iruka was calling you?

"I was looking outside the window, looking how beautiful the day is."

"Ok, then why do you drool over Neji picture on my phone."Naruto knew Gaara couldn't make up a lie now. " I was... admiring his clothes, they were very interesting. Naruto was really getting frustrated, how can he crack Gaara. Then he remembered something, smirking Naruto asked. "Fine, then why were you moaning Neji Hyuuga when you were asleep in class last week." Naruto had to laugh when he saw the red beet blush on his face it was priceless.

"Did anyone else hear," he asked quickly. " No just me, but ha I got you." Naruto answered happily.

"Ok, ok , I like Neji, and you like Sasuke." Gaara giving a little smirk while Naruto blushed a light pink.

"At least I can admit it," Naruto now sticking out his tongue as they made it to the Infirmary. Sliding the door open they were meet with a huge white room. The wall had different posters about health and there was a large wood desk in the corner. On the opposite corner was a two beds next to each other. The woman sitting in the chair by the desk had short black hair and black eyes. Without looking closely you would've mistaken her for a student. She had on black casual dress underneath her white nurse cloak that went all the way down an inch passed her knee's. She then turned towards the door after hearing it shut. She had on a smile, but once she say the boys it brightened.

"Naruto, Gaara what brings you to my humble abode." She asked getting up and walking towards them giving them the biggest hug she could, even though all of them were around the same height. "Ow, Shizune." the boys yelled. What's wrong," letting them go out of worry. "We kind of had a incident in Iruka-sensei's class". Naruto answered. "What happened."

" I kind of fell out of my seat and dragged Gaara down to." Both now sitting down on both beds.

"Ok clumsy butt, let me check you," Naruto now pouting stuck out his tongue at Shizune then sat up straighter to be checked. She checked his arms then legs when she got to the knee and pressed down that's when he let out a little whimper. " Hm, you bruised your knee, let me check your head." Now check his head she pushed down in various areas until she got the same result like the knee on one spot on his head. " And you have a knot on your head, two ice packs for you. "Now onto Gaara, you lay down I'll be back with your ice. Now walking over to the other boy she started checking him. She did the same procedure as she did with Naruto, but this time instead of wimpering Gaara flinched when she touched his elbow." Well just one for you, it guess Gaara wins this time." I'll be back with your ice you lay down too." After saying that she walked out the room, about 3 minutes of silence she returned with three bag of ice. She gave 2 to Naruto and 1 to Gaara. "You guys are going to stay here until lunch, no ifs, ands or buts. Now sleep , I'll wake you up later.

"Thank you Shizune-san," the boys mumbled before letting the sleep monster took over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This chapter wasn't very good to me ,but tell me how you fell. But don't be mean I'm still new at this. Besides writing this while babysitting isn't very easy. WELL BYE!**


End file.
